


Playlist

by kingsfiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsfiles/pseuds/kingsfiles
Summary: Gendry's thirsting on his best friend and Arya has a playlist.When Arya is sexiled by her sister and her girlfriend, these two things come together to torment Gendry further.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. replay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut for the first time and suddenly I can't stop. If you haven't read that, you can check it out on my works. 
> 
> If you have, fear not. There is no infidelity or cheating involved in this one. Just two sexually frustrated university students.

“Can you remind me again why I thought it would be a good idea to share a flat with my sister?” Arya did not even bother to whisper, carelessly throwing a thick book onto the table and plonking herself down across Gendry. Gendry chuckled.

“Because you can’t cook and you don’t want to live off of Thai for the rest of college,” he replied, smirking slightly. He ignored the way his stomach jumped as Arya rolled her eyes with a faint huff. She shook her head to herself, picked her book up, and left Gendry to his own thoughts.

He had no idea when it started and _how_. All he knew was that lately, his mind rarely ever thought of anything else, anyone but his friend. Every little thing she did or said distracted him. He did know that it had began innocently, with him finding himself staring into space after he’d glimpsed her absentmindedly playing with the little hairs that fell from her braid. Then it escalated rather rapidly when he took notice of her awful habit of biting her lower lip when deep in thought, the way she’d lick the remnants of salt off of her fingers after eating her chips, and especially when she grunted her lungs out at the gym. It drove him mad.

He had been thankful that Arya preferred baggy jeans and large shirts over skinny ones and skirts. Until, on one particular Tuesday, when his petite friend walked in their shared class wearing a loose tank top with the thinnest straps and ripped jeans.

_The olive garment contrasted perfectly with her creamy white skin, and_ gods _is there too much of said skin. He could almost make out the freckles on her chest, slowly disappearing down to the bit of cleavage that the top couldn’t cover up. His tongue begged to trace them, wondered what her flesh tasted like. His hungry eyes scanned lower..._

_Fuck._

_The dark jeans she paired it with left little to the imagination. The bruised knee she had gotten from a small accident peeked out from a tear. As though it had a mind of its own, his brain conjured up a scene, a different circumstance for her darkened knees. Arya’s head bobbing between his bare thighs, the inside of her hollowed cheeks pressing deliciously on his sensitive length. Arya humming around him as she locked her grey eyes with his, the sensation going straight to his balls._

_The loud banging of an object onto his desk snapped him out of his thoughts and he finds himself face to face with Arya._

_Sevens help him, she was_ fuming.

_In the midst of her angry rambling that he couldn’t even hear, his cock twitched. Gendry shot up from his seat and ran out of the room._

_He wound up in his empty dorm, locking the door and stripping down naked on his way to the showers. The warm water calmed his nerves, but his cock remained hard and leaking. Without thinking about the boundaries he’d be stepping on and how Arya herself would stab him if she found out, he wraps his large hand around himself, squeezing_ _._

_He pumps his cock slowly, mind wandering._

_He imagined that it was Arya’s small, soft hand around him instead, twisting and teasing. He imagines her sinking to her knees and onto the wet tiles of his shower, the tip of her tongue sticking out from her swollen lips and to the head of his cock, just as he smooths his own thumb over it. The Arya in his mind takes him in an inch, sucking and licking languidly. He lets out a broken moan, hips stuttering as he feels himself nearing the edge._

_The play in his mind changed. This time, he had Arya pressed on the shower wall, thrusting hard into her hot, tight hole. What he would give to actually feel her walls around him, to slide his length in and out of her and giving them both pleasure. She’d have her face buried on his neck, gasping and moaning as she holds on to him. He’d duck his head and take a hard nipple into his mouth, biting just enough to send her to the edge._

_It wasn't long before he spent himself on the floor and across the shower wall, the thought of a pissed off Arya sinking her teeth on the side of his neck with enough pressure to draw blood while his hips drove into her finishing him._

That was the day that he knew he was fucked. Utterly, completely fucked.

“Do you have some type of library kink you’re not telling me about?” Arya blurted out, her grey eyes twinkling with amusement. Gendry frowned and hoped to all the gods that nothing else in his expression betrayed him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and he really did not anticipate his tone to come out so breathless. He curses all the seven as his face heats up and Arya’s grin grows wider.

“I think this is the fifth or sixth time I’ve seen you stare into space with a red face, glazed eyes and you’re even slightly heaving! It’s like you're having a wet daydream or something,” she snorts at the end, wiggling her eyebrows at him. Gendry gulps.

“In fact, you probably have a boner right—“

A phone rings. Loudly.

Gendry whispers a thank you to whichever god decided to save him.

“Stark! Turn that down!”

“Sorry, Ms. Mordane.” She turns towards him, all traces of mirth gone and replaced by that of annoyance. "It’s Sansa. I have to go. See you later?”

Gendry nodded too enthusiastically, relieved. Arya nods, gathers her things and makes a beeline for the exit. He willed every fibre in his body to not stare at her bottom.

He failed, of course.

He literally slaps himself across the face when a voice in his head asked what it would feel like to have his hands full of that arse as he lay on his back, his tongue delving into her folds and nose digging into that little nub that he knew did it for most women. His cock twitches.

He needed to get a grip of himself.

Literally and figuratively.


	2. shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playlist is finally introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> Get You (feat. Kali Uchis) - Daniel Caesar  
> Earned It - The Weeknd  
> Love is a Bitch - Two Feet  
> Call Out My Name - The Weeknd
> 
> And just a heads-up, Lommy is nonbinary and goes by they/them in this fic :)

The dorm was empty when he arrived. He wasn't surprised, really. Hot Pie had been staying over at his girlfriend’s, Lommy had plans that they refused to disclose, and Pod had texted him two hours ago about a song he and Grey were working on. Suffice to say, the place was all his for the night.

That was probably for the best. His earlier interaction with Arya had been eating at his brain for hours now and though it did help that they weren't able to see each other after class, that also meant that he had more time to overthink what had just gone down.

It was bad enough that his dorm mates were well aware of his… _feelings_ for Arya, if lusting after your best friend even counts as feelings in the usual sense.

Gendry drops his bag to a chair. He pulls his shirt over his head and runs it over his still wet hair. He had taken a shower in the gym before grabbing a quick bite at a cheap diner nearby. He had promised that when he got home, he’d be sleeping his worries away.

Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, he flops down his bottom share of the bunk bed and buries himself face first into his pillow.

He screams.

She noticed. She noticed just how far he had been getting into his dreamland. His dreamland which starred _her_ and himself in very elaborate, racy situations. She even had an idea of the nature of what consumed his mind.

He had almost panicked, and then her round arse bounced lightly as she headed out of the library and he just _had_ to envision her riding his face and his tongue with his hands filled with her flesh.

Arya was going to _geld_ him.

And then her rich family will pay a witch from Essos to resurrect him so they can tear him limb by limb and feed him to their wolves.

He may have gotten away with it hours ago, but knowing Arya, she wouldn't let it go until he told her the truth.

And _knowing Arya_ meant he was very aware of how well she could tell when someone lied and Gendry was basically an open book to her. Lying was definitely off the table.

The only option left is to pack his things, leave the continent, and drown in the Bermuda Triangle so that not even the Stark’s money and powerful connections could track him down. He could disappear mysteriously like the airplanes that had gone over that island.

Before he could seriously consider his brilliant plan, his phone makes a noise. He raises his head from the pillow and quickly scans the room for his phone. He spots it just beside his discarded shirt. He gets off the bed to grab it before sitting back down.

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall come._

He felt as though the letters on his screen were mocking him. _Arya sent him a message_. This was it. This was the night he confessed his sins and said goodbye to whoever would care.

He taps his password on the screen and clicks on the banner.

> **Arya**

> Sansa’s being a whiny bitch and commanded me to skip class and pick dresses with her. Dany’s coming home from her family trip so you can guess why she's being like this. Did you get home safely?

_Did he get home safely?_

_He did, but his head was definitely two seconds away from frying itself up._

_There was a fluttering in his stomach though that he paid no heed to._

> **Gendry**

> Yeah, I did. Sucks to be you, I guess. Why does Sansa need your help anyway? She could wear a grain sack and Dany would marry her on the spot.

_Arya would look good in a grain sack. Even_ on _a grain sack, where they could have storage room sex—_

_Shut up!_

> **Arya**
> 
> Can’t sleep?

_How did she know?_

> **Arya**

> I heard about the impromptu floor plan Uncle Brandon made you do. I know you're exhausted.

_Because she's Arya and you're an open book to her._

> **Gendry**

> Yeah. Just got things in my mind.

_Like my tongue down your throat or the other way around._

Gendry grew nervous when he doesn’t immediately receive a reply. He takes the opportunity to lie on his back to calm his nerves, but it doesn’t help.

Finally, after what felt like forever, his phone chimes.

> **Arya**

> <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/076pPjalEVRrjEmxI3zrmN?si=k0Ew0Ua8TP6xT273PjvZTg>

> This always helps me sleep. Try it.

_A playlist?_

_Well, it wouldn’t hurt to distract himself from potentially dreaming of her again._

> **Gendry**
> 
> Thanks a lot, Ar. Night.

> **Arya**

> Night. Think of me ;)

_His heart dropped._

_He was so done for._

> **Gendry**

> I don’t want nightmares :)

> **Arya**
> 
> 🖕

Gendry releases the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Instead of dwelling on his worries, he opts for opening the playlist instead.

The playlist was titled _sensuous._ Its cover photo was that of Arya fast asleep under a thick, white duvet. She was practically drowning in it, with only her serene, gorgeous face visible.

It was the one he took of her in high school.

The memory of her and their friends getting drunk in a hotel on the last day of their school trip brought a smile to his face.

He scrolls through the playlist and finds that there isn't much on it. About 14 songs, all of which he did not recognize. He only ever listened to classical music anyways, and the ones Pod and Grey would write, a fact that never failed to bother the shit out of Arya. For some fucked up reason, he just didn't understand the appeal of modern music.

There was also that time when he fell asleep listening to a song by some chemical love band that Lommy suggested and he had woken up from the worst nightmare he ever had.

The songs on this list didn't look like anything that was on Lommy’s own playlist, so he reckoned that this would be different. _Get You, Earned It,_ some of the songs were.

He trusts Arya. She would never send him something to give him nightmares.

Without sparing it a second glance, he taps on the green shuffle play button and closes his eyes.

> _I’m flyin’, I’m flyin’ high like a bird_

> _But my fluttering wings can’t keep you from pullin’ me down_

> _Your mama, your mama says I’m a fool_
> 
> _And yeah, maybe that’s true ’cause I can’t stop thinkin’ ’bout you_

_  
_

* * *

Of course, the music intruding into his dreams is what woke him up. It was still playing. He sits up, rubs some of the sleep from his eyes and looks around his room.

> _I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied_
> 
> _I almost cut a piece of myself for your life_

It sounded as though he was in an empty stadium. He needed to turn it off. He searches for his phone but it was nowhere to be found.

> _Guess I was just another pit stop_
> 
> _'Til you made up your mind_
> 
> _You just wasted my time_
> 
> _You’re on top_

He tries to track down where the music was loudest but it was as though the whole dorm was covered in speakers. It was everywhere.

> _I put you on top_
> 
> _I claimed you so proud and openly, babe_

Something in his mind was telling him that it was outside. Out through the door. So he walks toward it, and for some reason his heart started racing.

> _And when times were rough, when times were rough_

The volume was getting louder, and so was the singer’s voice. Gendry didn't know what was behind that door that he felt as though someone was gonna jump him anytime soon. He approaches it slowly, quietly, holding his breath…

He turns the knob.

> _I made sure I held you close to me_

_Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist is real btw, it's literally what inspired me to write this. It still needs more songs though before I actually make it public so if y'all got suggestions, feel free to comment it!

**Author's Note:**

> one or two chapters yet to come. I, too, am a university student with a lot on her bucket list. 
> 
> as always, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
